


審訊

by notmeromero



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero
Summary: ina因爲引發世界末日被抓起來審訊
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Kudos: 2





	審訊

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435998) by [notmeromero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeromero/pseuds/notmeromero)



> 是SCP基金會的世界觀。

“一伊那尓栖”穿著西裝的金髮女人不屑地説出這個名字。  
一伊那尓栖渾身顫抖，躺在女人面前。她用力咳嗽，帶著血色的水從她鼻腔和嘴裏噴到白瓷磚地面上。  
女人走了兩步接近她，用皮鞋擦拭著面前的地板。“明明是只章魚，爲什麽會怕溺死呢？”女人説話的時候眼睛直直地盯著地面。  
一伊那尓栖又咳嗽了兩聲，從嘴裏擠出幾個字  
“我是……人類”  
“你以爲我們還蒙在鼓裏嗎？！” 女人拽著一伊那尓栖的頭髮把她提起來，丟到一邊的椅子上。  
慘白的吊燈光照在她削瘦的身體上，上面是這三天受審留下的傷痕。她的頭低低地垂下，幾乎要埋到自己的膝蓋上。  
那女人拿起一打報紙隨口讀起了新聞：  
“偏遠漁村突發神秘中毒事件”  
“警察與邪教信徒發生衝突，傷亡慘重”  
“國家天文臺觀測到異常天體活動”  
“這些都是你幹的好事。”  
一伊那尓栖在椅子上蜷縮成一團，像一只被人糟蹋然後丟棄的毛絨玩具。在女人朗讀那些新聞標題的時候，她緊緊抓著自己的胳膊，仿佛是想要抑制住什麽。  
“那麽，我的章魚小姐……”女人慢慢地拿起一旁放著帶血的匕首走近一伊那尓栖。“事到如今你也沒什麽好隱瞞的了吧？”  
“我什麽都不知道” 一伊那尓栖聲音快要小到聽不到了。  
女人板起了臉，“向我保证你是人类，一伊那尓栖。”  
一伊那尓栖的頭向下沉了兩下。  
“既然你是人類的話，那就不需要這兩片東西吧！！” 女人怒吼道。 

“Dr.華生，今天的結果怎麽樣？”一邊穿實驗服的男人畏畏縮縮地問剛剛走出審訊室的女人。  
Dr.華生拿手上兩片軟體動物一般的紫色組織扔到生化廢料桶裏，擦拭著手上的藍色血液和碎髮，一言不發。  
穿實驗服的男人見狀，搖了搖頭，在挂曆上的三個叉旁邊又添了一個。而在這個叉往後三天，有一個紅筆寫下的單詞： “Doom”。  
“她比我見過最可怕的東西還難纏。不知道是什麽給她這麽倔强的意志。“ Dr.華生想要吸烟，卻發現烟盒空了。“總之，留給我們的機會不多了。”  
實驗服男人趕緊凑了過來，掏出了一支煙遞上去。同時試探性地問道，  
“既然現在是迫不得已的時候了，我們試試用那個？”  
Dr.華生瞪了他一眼，“你知道自己在説什麽嗎，對方可是最高級別的收容物！跟她近距離接觸的人不是死了就是瘋了。”  
Dr.華生 下意識地從上衣内襯口袋裏掏出一塊黃銅色，復古樣式的懷錶。錶盤上，精緻的襯綫躰寫著羅馬數字的一到十二，整個表身都蝕刻這一種精密的重複花紋，這些花紋不屬於人類的任何文明。  
Dr.華生知道這塊懷錶是她還被叫做阿米莉娅的時候，一個記不清長相的朋友送給她的。她知道這塊懷錶的能力幫她躲過了校園欺凌。她知道這塊懷錶讓她進入了基金會，當上了最年輕的博士。但她还不知道的是，這塊懷錶，SCP-████， 将在三天从基金会的收容区失窃。  
“實際上……”實驗服男人也盯著這塊表，“這是O5議會的決定。”

十年前，日本鄉下的一家神社。紅色鳥居下，一個小小的巫女正在清掃院所。隨著身體的擺動，他頭上兩個肉肉的如同觸角一樣的頭飾左搖右晃。  
看到一個穿西裝的金髮女人走近神社，她急急忙忙應了上去，嘗試用蹩脚的英語搭話。  
“H…How is you?”  
“我叫阿米莉娅華生“那個女人摘下墨鏡，“你是一伊那尓栖嗎？”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有能力可能會再補充一點（挖坑很開心


End file.
